history_of_morgan_city_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Morgan City High School Wikia
Introduction from the Editor Welcome to the (Unofficial) History of Morgan City High School Wiki. Much of the research herein was based on work done by the classes of 1923, 1942 and 1960. I have gone back and attempted to document their findings, but that has been challenging as most of the needed information is in the Morgan City Archives, MCHS library and alumni. Needless to say, this project is still a work in progress. My wish is that this page would become an annual tradition and project for each Senior Class at Morgan City High School, for the purpose of continuing the enhancement of the page and to add the history of their final year at MCHS. I took care to document and cite as best I could according to proper form and hope that a desire for quality research and documentation would continue. I also suggest that a template is adopted for what information should be included for each class or athletics to maintain consistency from year-to-year. The page's code is open source and free - as it always should be. Gary Campos, MCHS Class of 1975 Today [http://www.stmaryk12.net/mchs Morgan City High School] is an accredited public secondary school located in Morgan City, Louisiana. MCHS celebrated its centennial year in 2011"Six High School Graduates Receive Their Diplomas." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 20 May 1911: 16. and was rated as a Bronze Medal School in the 2015 U.S. News & World Report "Best High Schools" rankings. The school has won state championships in football (1913, 1922, 1923, 1957),"Morgan City Keeps Title." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 30 Nov 1913: 10."Morgan City's Eleven Beat Jesuits-Easton Hi." The New Orleans Item Orleans, LA 11 Dec 1922: 14."Jesuits Play Morgan City Today At Heinemann Park." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 16 Nov 1923: 19."Morgan City and Tallulah Capture State Grid Titles." State-Times Rouge, LA 21 Dec 1957: 21. baseball (1973),"Superb Performances Led Morgan City Win." The Advocate Rouge, LA 14 May 1973: 6-C. cross country (1974),"Cubs, Grizzlies Nab State Titles." State-Times Rouge, LA 07 Dec 1974: 4-B. and softball (1984). Beginnings (1861-1900) The early settlers of Brashear City, which in 1876 was renamed Morgan City"A Just Compliment." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 02 Feb 1876: 4 after shipping and railroad magnate Charles Morgan, were interested in education, and some were themselves very well educated. Their idea of this, however, was that the instruction would be received from private teachers, and they gave no thought to public schools. The earliest recorded movement toward the establishment of a public school began in 1861, when a sum of three hundred dollars was provided by the mayor and councilmen of Brashear City for the erection of a public school house on the town square, and the remaining amount was raised by the School Board through public subscription. In the early 1870s, this structure was used as a union church and schoolhouse. What became of that first building is not known, but the lower floor of the Masonic Hall replaced it.Tiger. Morgan City High School, 1942. Due to the efforts of Thomas Shannon, who served the schools for fourteen years, and of Gus Drews, president of the St. Mary Parish School Board, a renewed interest in education arose in the town. The number of pupils attending school increased to the extent that it became necessary to replace the one-room schoolhouse and build the town’s first two-room school, a little red building which stood on the spot that was eventually occupied by the Pharr Chapel United Methodist Church parsonage on Federal Avenue.Morgan City Historical Society. A History of Morgan City, Louisiana. Morgan City, LA: King-Hannaford Co., Inc., 1960. On September 14, 1900, the St. Mary Parish School Board met and elected Wilbur H. Kramer to serve as Superintendent, and decided to divide St. Mary Parish into several districts according to the existing wards at the time. They also agreed that schools should be located in these districts, provided that the School Board should incur no expenses in building, renting, repairing and keeping the buildings in good condition. The School Board would only be responsible for paying teachers, purchasing furniture and providing school supplies. Morgan City, Ramos, Amelia, Berwick and Bayou Wax fell into the 6th Ward. A resolution was adopted stating that the school in Morgan City would be known as the Morgan City Grammar School and that it should have at least seven grades of study - four primary and three grammar. It was further decided that Morgan City would have three teachers: a principal, who would be paid a salary of $75 per month, and two assistants making $40 and $35 per month. Morgan City Grammar School Principal William C. Garnett (1900-1905) William C. Garnett was named principal of Morgan City Grammar School and his assistants were Misses Rose Verrett and Irene Harris. By the end of 1900, the Morgan City Grammar School building had become overcrowded and needed an addition built to it. Thomas Shannon, representing the City Council, appeared before the School Board to present a proposal to construct an addition to the schoolhouse, to cost not less than the amount due from Morgan City for school taxes from 1898 and 1899, if the School Board would forgive the debt. The School Board agreed to these terms and Morgan City funded a larger building."School Board Proceedings."The St. Mary Banner LA 22 Dec 1900: 2. The School Board also approved a committee consisting of Thomas Shannon, Ralph Squires, Gus Drews, John R. Drackett, and Borue O'Brien, who had been appointed on behalf of the people, to raise the necessary funds for the construction of another building on Federal Avenue. The new annex was funded and construction was quickly completed. By the 1902-03 school year, the city had already experienced tremendous growth and the school was once again in need of expansion. The number of students had reached 132 pupils.Louisiana Department of Education. Biennial Report of the State Superintendent of Public Education to the General Assembly. Baton Rouge: The Advocate, Official Journal of the State of Louisiana, 1902: 122. On June 14, 1904, the School Board announced at a meeting in Franklin, LA, the following appointments of teachers to Morgan City Grammar School: Professor William C. Garnett, principal; Misses Lula Campbell, Sidonie McDaniel, Sophie Ozenne and Ethel Costello, assistants.."Near-By Towns." The New Orleans Item Orleans, LA 14 Jun 1904: 3. Principal Andrew V. Smith (1905-1907) On July 12, 1905, the St. Mary Parish School Board announced the following appointment for the Morgan City Grammar School for the 1905-06 session: Andrew V. Smith, principal, Inez Bateman, assistant, and teachers Nellie Baker, Lula Campbell and Ethel Costello."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 15 Jul 1905: 2. In a meeting of the St. Mary Parish School Board on May 19, 1906, the following appointments were announced for the Morgan City Grammar School for the 1906-07 term: Andrew V. Smith, principal, Inez Bateman, assistant, teacher Nellie Baker and two open budgeted positions."School Board Proceedings. The St. Mary Banner LA 26 May 1906: 5. There were 228 students enrolled for the 1906-07 session."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 13 Oct 1906: 4. In March 1907, Miss Reine Mayer, daughter of Judge and Mrs. Isaac Mayer of Franklin was appointed to a teaching position at Morgan City High School."Franklin." The New Orleans Item Orleans, LA 10 Mar 1907: 14. Principal Sidney Cook (1907-1908) On July 20, 1907, the St. Mary Parish School Board announced the following appointments for the Morgan City Grammar School for the 1907-08 session: Sidney Cook, principal, Inez Bateman, Lillian Prudhomme, Mollie Baker, Hazel Olivier and Winnie Bonneville."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 20 Jul 1907: 4. By 1908, the city had outgrown the facilities once again. The upper grades were forced to convene on the upper floor of City Hall. Since this building had the only public dance floor at that time, the students looked forward to the dances and church fairs. The day before such events was devoted to removing the partitions which separated the school rooms, which gave the students a holiday. Principal George B. Allen (1908-1909) On July 8, 1908, the following appointments were announced for the Morgan City Grammar School for the 1908-09 term: George B. Allen, principal, and Annie Lynch, assistant. In that same meeting, the School Board unanimously passed an ordinance creating the Morgan City School District. Mayor of Morgan City Charles L. Wise addressed the meeting and stated that the newly created district would embrace a property valuation of about $800,000 and that the people in the district would soon propose to levy a tax of 2.5 mills for for a period of twenty years and to issue bonds for about $25,000 for the purpose of erecting a school building for the district in the town of Morgan City. Mayor Wise also stated that the town of Morgan City proposed further to supplement this amount out of its current funds and that he thought other money would be available. School Board President Wilson McKerall stated for the School Board that they would be glad to assist as liberally as they had done for other districts voting a special tax."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 11 Jul 1908: 4. Morgan City High School Principal Charles Everett Carnes (1910-1914) On January 13, 1909, the St. Mary Parish School Board met and appropriated $5,000 for the purchase of a schoolhouse site in Morgan City. The following committee was appointed on Building, Finance and Site: Gus Drews, James F. Prohaska, Eugene A. Pharr, Herbert M. Cotten, Charles L. Wise, Leopold Loeb, John R. Drackett and Thomas L. Morse."Five Thousand Allowed for New School at Morgan City." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 15 Jan 1909: 16. On April 7, 1909, the School Board met and reported that a special election was held on October 27, 1908, and the voters of the new Morgan City School District overwhelmingly passed the special school tax by a 96% margin."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 10 Apr 1909: 4. On April 19, 1909, bids were opened for the construction of a "two-story and basement brick school building,""Proposals." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 11 Apr 1909: 12. and work was completed before the end of the year at a cost of $36,000. The new school was to be named Morgan City High School."Morgan City And The "Bayou Route" Of The Southwest." Daily State-Times Rouge, LA 30 Jul 1909, sec. 4: 1. On July 7, 1909, The School Board announced the following appointments for Morgan City: Charles E. Carnes, principal, Ruby White and Miss Ditch, assistants. The Board also approved the sale of the property of the former Morgan City Grammar School on Federal Avenue for a price not less than $2,000, with proceeds to go towards the credit of the building fund of the new school building under construction."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 10 Jul 1909: 5. Class of 1910 On January 3, 1910, the first principal of Morgan City High School, Charles E. Carnes, his faculty and 462 students moved into the new building, located on the corner of Federal and Brashear Avenues. The upper floor was used for the high school classes and the subjects were taught by three teachers."Morgan City." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 07 Jan 1910: 16. The Class of 1910's session ended three days early due to an outbreak of German measles,"Morgan City." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 18 May 1910: 17. and it is not certain if they held their graduation exercises that were originally scheduled for May 24th and 25th."Morgan City." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 08 May 1910: 16. Class of 1911 In the 1910-11 school year, Morgan City High School received its accreditation from the state and graduated its first class on May 18, 1911. The Class of 1911 had six graduates from Morgan City and four from Berwick, LA. The closing exercises for the Berwick Public School were held the following night. The six students from Morgan City (and the titles of their papers) were: * Hallie Bibbins (Class Will) * Preston Comeaux (Reclamation of Land) * Francis Hatch (Class Poem) * Cora Hebert (Class History) * Gladys Kinsey (Class Prophecy) * Edwin O’Brien (Waterways) A quintet composed of Naucisse Gray, Florence McClellan, Douglas Nye, Hazel Robichaux and Anita Winchester entertained throughout the evening. The graduates received their diplomas at the Evangeline Theatre from the guest speaker, Colonel James W. Nicholson, former president of Louisiana State University (1883, 1887-1896), who gave an address entitled The Utility and Dignity of Mathematics. There was a large banquet held after the ceremonies by the graduates for the faculty at the Hotel Costello. Class of 1912 The 1911-12 session began on September 12, 1911, with the following as members of the faculty: Professor Charles E. Carnes, Misses White, Lee, Thoms, Greene, Davis, Cox, Dillard, Blackman, Holmes and Reynaud. Year-over-year enrollment again increased."Morgan City." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 13 Sep 1911: 14. The commencement exercises were held on May 16, 1912. The seniors of the Class of 1912 (pictured at left with Professor Carnes) were Vivien A. Ellis, Lucy B. Foote, Anita J. Winchester, Louise M. Shelburne, Levert M. Nelson, Helen I. Manning, Hazel L. Smyly, Ione J. Joret, Ivy H. Scott, Mary B. Denham, Mary N. Young, Kathleen L. Ellis and Randolph N. Dyer. The Class of 1912 Class Poem referenced the original school colors, Purple and Gold. The colors were later changed to Olive and Blue in the 1920s. Class of 1913 In the 1912-13 school term, over 650 students enrolled at Morgan City High School, which exceeded all previous records."Introduction of Two New Courses Stimulates Interest in School." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 16 Nov 1912: 15. Domestic Science (which consisted of practical cooking and sewing), taught by Effie Davis Cotten, and a music department (vocals only) were added to the curriculum. The Class of 1913 held its commencement exercises on May 22 at the Evangeline Theatre. Professor Joseph M. Gwinn, superintendent of the New Orleans public schools, gave the commencement address. Florence McClellan, Hulda Thorgeson and Douglas Nye sang a rendition of the aria My Heart at Thy Sweet Voice from the opera Samson et Dalila. Blanche Angelloz played a piano solo of Mendelssohn's May Breezes. An essay prize of a gold medal, donated by the Interstate Banking and Trust Company of New Orleans, was awarded to Harold Blum, son of Mr. and Mrs. Sam Blum, the subject being Immigration to the South. Rebecca Marques, salutatorian, gave her address entitled Woman Suffrage, and Douglas Nye, valedictorian, gave his speech on Education for Efficiency. The evening's exercises concluded with the senior class singing Bach's Wake, O Wake! The Class of 1913 included:"Morgan City High School Ends Term." The Daily Picayune Orleans, LA 23 May 1913: 7. Class of 1914 Mr. M. J. Durand of St. Martinville joined the staff as Assistant Principal at the start the 1914 session."Personals." The Donaldsonville Chief LA 25 Jul 1914: 3. The Class of 1914 closed its session with its commencement exercises on May 22 at the Evangeline Theatre. Professor Nicholas Bauer, Assistant Superintendent of New Orleans Public Schools, gave the oratory, and Alfreda Golden delivered her valedictory. The Morgan City High School Orchestra provided entertainment during the ceremonies. The Class of 1914 graduates were:"Thirteen Awarded Diplomas." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 23 May 1914: 8. Earlier in May, Joseph M. Dyer of Morgan City was appointed to the St. Mary Parish School Board when Julius P. Hebert resigned to accept the position of Postmaster in Morgan City."Made School Board Member." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 21 May 1914: 2. Principal Lewis Alexander Law (1914-1920) Professor Lewis A. Law succeeded Charles E. Carnes as principal in 1914."Prof. L.A. Law Is Placed in Charge of Morgan City School." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 19 Jul 1914: 9. The number of high school teachers had grown to six and MCHS had eighty-three students. During Lewis A. Law’s tenure, the first school annual was published, a small one named The Fritz, and football, basketball, track and tennis teams were sponsored. By this time, MCHS has also established an orchestra and multiple literary societies. On October 14, 1914, the St. Mary Parish School Board met and Homer Levi Jolley of Morgan City reported that the construction of a Domestic Sciences building had been completed at Morgan City High School."School Board Proceeding." The St. Mary Banner LA 17 Oct 1914: 5. Class of 1915 The Class of 1915 held its commencement exercises on May 27 at the Evangeline Theatre. Clarence C. Henson, Principal of the Newman Manual Training School (later named the Isidore Newman School) delivered the annual class address. There were twenty-one graduates in the Class of 1915:"Morgan City School Closes." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 29 May 1915: 16. Class of 1916 The School Board met on July 14, 1915, and the following appointments for Morgan City High School were announced for the 1915-16 school year: L. A. Law, principal, Monte Theobald, Cornelia McDonald, Inez Wilson, Clare Lafferty, Ella Wade, Adela Ahn, Patte McNamara, Hallie Bibbins, Cecil Weil, Irene Price, Julia Brubacher, Cora Hebert, Mabel Collins, Caterins Terrill, Ary Wade and Fannie Parmalee."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 24 Jul 1915: 4. Total enrollment for the school year was 627 students."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 23 Oct 1915: 3. The Class of 1916 held their graduation exercises on May 26, and Professor Albert Bledsoe Dinwiddie, Dean of the College of Arts and Sciences at Tulane University, gave the commencement oratory."Tulane Educators Speak." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 26 May 1916: 5. Professor Dinwiddie later served as president of Tulane University (1918–1935). Class of 1917 The 1916-17 school term had the following faculty members: Professor Louis A. Law, E. E. Dean, Inez Wilson, Kate Preusch, Ellen Wade, Oma Lafferty, Stella LaMond, Mattie McNamara, Hallie Bibbins, Annie Lynch, Cecile Weil, Irene Price, Cora Hebert, Mabel Collins, Catherine Terrell, Ary Wade and Fannie Parmelee."Morgan City." The Daily States Orleans, LA 14 Jul 1916: 7. On April 6, 1917, the United States declared war on Germany and entered World War I. The Class of 1917 held its graduation ceremonies at the Opera House on May 21, 1917, and Professor Nicholas Bauer, Assistant Superintendent of New Orleans Public Schools, gave the commencement address. The Class of 1917 graduates were:"Graduation Exercises at Opera House Monday Night." The Morgan City Daily Review City, LA 19 May 1917: 1. Class of 1918 By 1918, the production needs of World War I had Morgan City’s shipyards booming and brought in many new workers and their families to the growing town. In just nine years, Morgan City High School had already outgrown its "new" building. Principal Law worked diligently to have a new building for the high school erected, but his tenure ended before he could see it come to fruition. The Class of 1918 filled the Opera House to capacity for their commencement exercises. Just before the opening of the program, the twenty-one members of the class met at the Elks' Home together with the speakers of the evening, Rev. Father Souby and Parish Superintendent Charles Gott, and marched to the Opera House. Seventeen members of the class were girls, and all were dressed in white carrying huge bouquets of flowers. As they passed in files of twos, traffic in the neighborhood came to a complete standstill. The principal address of the evening was delivered by the Honorable George Guion of Napoleonville, and Superintendent Gott gave a speech entitled Keeping the Schools up to High Standards During the War. The MCHS Glee Club entertained with a program of the following songs: O Columbia, Columbia Beloved (from Donizetti's opera Lucrezia Borgia), '' A Song of Liberty'', Knitting, America Triumphant and My Country, 'Tis of Thee. Graduate speeches were given by Adrietta McColley (Extracts from Speeches and Messages from President Wilson), Robert Kline (The Necessity for Production and Conservation of Food), Violet Thorguson (The Work of the Red Cross in the War) and Eileen O'Brien (War Savings Stamps). The members of the Class of 1918 were:"Graduating Class of High School Honored at Exercises Held Friday Night." The Morgan City Daily Review City, LA 18 May 1918: 4. Class of 1919 The MCHS Class of 1919 had their graduation exercises and received their diplomas on June 10 at the Evangeline Theatre, with T. H. Harris, the State of Louisiana Superintendent of Education, giving the commencement address. After Reverend M. J. McLean gave the invocation, members of the class gave their speeches: Mildred Hanson (Class History), Gertrude Blum (Woman's Part in the War), Ollie Moncrief (Lest We Forget) and Roussel Norman (Thrift). The night's entertainment included a rendition of Laddie in Khaki by faculty member Miss Foster and the Glee Club singing Come Where the Lilies Bloom, Baby Jim and The Lark at Morn is Soaring High. The members of the Class of 1919 were:"High School Commencement Exercises Held in Opera House." The Morgan City Daily Review City, LA 11 Jun 1919: 1. Class of 1920 The St. Mary Parish School Board met on October 9, 1919, and member Homer L. Jolley moved, seconded by member Frank Dancey Winchester, and unanimously carried, that the School Board of St. Mary Parish proceed to advertise for bids for the erection and entire completion of a two-story brick building in the city of Morgan City, with bids being received until noon on December 1, 1919."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 18 Oct 1919: 6. At this same meeting, a letter from Willard Ditch of Morgan City dated September 10, 1919, was read which offered a donation of land for the erection of a Colored Public School in Morgan City, "Lots 15 and 16, Block 103, having a front of 100 feet on Seventh Street and 125 feet facing the South on Marguerite Street." This location today would be in the current parking lot of Morgan City Tiger Stadium. At the time, Seventh Street did not dead-end at Marguerite Street, and that area of town was known as "Ditch's Evangeline Addition." The Board unanimously carried the motion and it was referred to Superintendent for investigation. The Class of 1920 had its commencement exercises on May 7 at the Evangeline Theatre, with the address being delivered by Nicholas Bauer, Assistant Superintendent of New Orleans Public Schools, who later served as Superintendent of New Orleans Public Schools from 1923 to 1941. Mary Louise Storm recited the class history and the presentation of diplomas was by Homer L. Jolley. The sixteen graduates were:"Seventeen Get Sheepskins." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 09 May 1920, sec. 2: 9. Principal Joe Farrar (1920-1923) On July 7, 1920, the St. Mary Parish School Board met and newly-elected Superintendent Louis A. Law announced the appointments to Morgan City High School for the 1920-21 school year. Joe Farrar was endorsed as principal again,"Fight Over Principalship." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 27 May 1920: 22. first assistant (vacant), Inez Wilson, second assistant, Martha Foster, Frankie Wood, Clara Robbins (Domestic Economy), Ruth Cook (music and art), Ruth Proctor (commerce), Annie Lynch, Hallie Bibbins, Mabel Brupbacher, Alfreda Golden, Blanche Angelloz, Irene Price, Gussie Goldberg, Cora Hebert, Jaxie Cauthers, Gladys Adams, Lena Hebert and Emma Healy."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 17 Jul 1920: 4.Memoria. Morgan City High School, 1923. Class of 1921 In the first years of Principal Farrar’s stewardship, overcrowding and understaffing were still significant problems, and the School Board had already approved the expansion of the campus and advertised for bids in late 1919. After many delays, on May 24, 1921, bids were opened for "the erection and completion of a two-story and basement brick school.""Bids." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 08 May 1921, sec. 6: 7. In September, initial enrollment swelled to 770 students with expectations of more to come. Construction of the $60,000 addition to the school was expected to be completed in November."Morgan City School Are Open; Attendance Is Good." The Galveston Daily News TX 12 Sep 1921: 3. Class of 1922 The Class of 1922 had its graduation ceremony at the Evangeline Theatre on May 19, and Professor Victor L. Roy, President of Louisiana State Normal College, delivered the commencement address. Maurice O’Neill, Valedictorian, delivered his oration entitled The Public School and Its Future. The Class of 1922 included:"Twenty-Four Graduate. Morgan City High School Closes Successful Session." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 20 May 1922: 12. In 1922, construction was completed on the new $40,000 high school building on the corner of Brashear Avenue and Third Street, near what then became the elementary school building. Class of 1923 The school year 1922-23 proved to be significant for MCHS. Under the leadership of Professor Farrar, the high school gained its accreditation from the Association of Southern Schools. The number of teachers had increased and the student population numbered one hundred fifty-eight. A Commercial Department was added to the school’s curriculum that year, albeit with one instructor and only two typewriters. The first school annual, Memoria, and the first school newspaper, the Pilot, were published, and a new library was added by the P.T.A. In addition, for the first time the school colors were referenced as "Olive and Blue" in the 1923 Memoria. Joining Principal Farrar that school year was Jesse J. Hinson, Assistant Principal and Professor of Science. The other faculty members were Gladys Adams, Blanche Angelloz, Hallie Bibbins, Mabel Brupbacher, Hazel Corbin, Olive Davidson, Winona Davidson, Margaret Davis, Lucy Foote, Cora Hebert, Mary Hopkins, Pearl LeGendre, Isabel Lund, Annie Lynch, Kathryn Maitland, Ora Belle McMichael, Cora Miller, Irene Price, Marjorie Robinson, May Warner, Ruthy Wright, See Wright, Aimee Young and Harriet Zerr."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 03 Jun 1922: 6."School Board Proceedings." The St. Mary Banner LA 15 Jul 1922: 5. The Class of 1923 had its graduation ceremony on May 18 at the Evangeline Theatre. The commencement address was delivered by the former two-time Governor of Louisiana, U.S. Congressman Jared Young Sanders Sr., who was born on Inglewood Plantation located 3 miles east of Morgan City. Fifteen students were in the Class of 1923: The valedictorian was David J. Norman and the salutatorian was Carl S. Blum."Sanders Greeted in St. Mary Parish. Morgan City High School Graduates Addressed by Ex-Governor." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 19 May 1923: 2. After his tenure at Morgan City High School, Dr. Joe Farrar became the first dean of Lake Charles Junior College (1939-1940), which later became McNeese State University in 1970, and then president of Louisiana State Normal College (1941-1944) located in Natchitoches, LA, which was renamed Northwestern State University of Louisiana in 1970. Principal Henry Leon Killen (1923-1929) Henry L. Killen succeeded Joe Farrar as principal for the 1923-24 school year. Under his leadership, Morgan City High School continued its progress in scholarship and athletics. Class of 1924 The Class of 1924's thirty-four graduates had their commencement exercises on May 16."Morgan City, La." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 18 May 1924, sec. 3: 8. Class of 1925 In the 1924-25 session, Miss Clara Ingram became the head of the Commercial Department and she changed the name of the school newspaper to the Broadcaster. Class of 1926 Harry S. Hover Sr. joined the faculty of MCHS as a teacher in the 1926-27 session after getting his degree from LSU earlier that year."Harry Simon Hover, Sr." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 28 Feb 1988: B-3. Class of 1927 The Great Mississippi River Flood of 1927 struck Morgan City and the area particularly hard. The schools in the area closed and there was no graduating class for that year. Class of 1928 Class of 1929 The Class of 1929 held their graduation ceremony on May 22. Principal Harry Simon Hover Sr. (1929-1940) In 1929, Harry S. Hover Sr. was appointed principal of Morgan City High School, a position he held until 1940, when he was called to active duty in the U.S. Army. Class of 1930 By the 1929-30 school year, the Commercial Department continued to expand and the production of a student newspaper went forward under a new banner, The Student Prints, and the first volume of the Tiger yearbook was published. On October 29, 1929, a day known as Black Tuesday, the Stock Market crashed, losing $30B in two days, and marked the beginning of the Great Depression which lasted until the beginning of World War II. The Class of 1930 held their commencement exercises on May 30 at the Opera House. The commencement address was delivered by Ralph L. Ropp, Professor of English and Director of Publicity at the Louisiana State Normal College, and future president of Louisiana Tech University (1949-1962). Alice Knotts was the valedictorian and Elizabeth Jolley was the salutatorian of the class. Graduates of the Class of 1930 were:"CONGRATULATIONS, SENIORS '30." The Student Prints City High School 30 May 1930: 1. Class of 1931 Class of 1932 Class of 1933 Class of 1934 Class of 1935 In 1935, the school's yearbook was called Ship of State, and after a brief hiatus, the school newspaper's name returned as The Student Prints. Class of 1936 In the 1935-36 session, Velma Nichols took over the music department, which still only taught vocal music. Under the guidance of assistant principal T. W. R. Johnson, the Tau Chapter of the Mu Sigma Society of Louisiana High Schools, an honorary academic fraternity, received its charter on November 21, 1935. The Mu Sigma Society was started in 1932 by Mu Sigma Rho, an honorary scholastic fraternity at Louisiana State University. Its purpose was the inculcating of of high ideals and the encouragement of accomplishment through thorough and consistent scholarship. To be eligible for membership in the organization, a student must have maintained a B average for five consecutive semesters. LSU still awards the Mu Sigma Rho Outstanding Upperclassman Scholarship Award to benefit a graduate of a Louisiana high school pursuing an undergraduate degree in the College of Humanities and Social Sciences. The members of Mu Sigma were instrumental in the formation of the first MCHS Student Council that term, which consisted of nineteen students representing the high school classes and organizations. Class of 1937 In 1936-37, Miss Nichols chose the select voices of MCHS and divided them into Boys Glee Club, Girls Glee Club and Mixed Chorus - the first large choral groups formed in the school. In the spring of 1937, the choruses were entered in the district music festival in Lafayette and the state music festival in Natchitoches. MCHS brought home top honors from both festivals. Class of 1938 Class of 1939 In the 1938-39 school year, the MCHS glee clubs again received superior ratings at the state festival in Natchitoches. Morgan City High School's first school band was organized in January 1939 under the direction of Champ Bass Tyrone, who later fought in World War II and finished his career as Professor of Music at New Mexico Highlands University. By the end of the school session, the band had forty-nine members. Class of 1940 Early on January 28, 1940, fire swept through the high school building and badly damaged the classrooms, causing an estimated $20,000 in damage. While the building was being renovated, the high school classes resumed on the third floor of the elementary school building and the sixth and seventh grade classes were moved to City Hall."School Building Damaged $20,000 At Morgan City." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 29 Jan 1940: 10. In the spring of 1940, the MCHS Glee Clubs entered the State Music Festival in Lafayette, LA, and received superior ratings in Boys Glee Club, Girls Glee Club and Mixed Chorus. In the National Regional competition in Shreveport, they captured two superior and one excellent rating."1,700 Students Participate in Music Festival." The Advocate Rouge, LA 05 May 1940: 10. Principal Louis Thornberry Holmes (1940-1947) In December 1940, Louis T. Holmes took over as principal when Principal Harry S. Hover Sr. was called to active duty in the U.S. Army. As the country was preparing for the possibility of war, Morgan City’s population began to surge – leading to the need for further expansion of the school’s facilities. Class of 1941 In February 1941, a group of Morgan City citizens began to raise funds to purchase band uniforms. By April the group had made enough money to buy band members coats and caps of olive and blue gabardine. In the spring of 1941, the MCHS Glee Clubs entered the National District Music Festival in Jackson, MS, and received the highest possible awards. Morgan City High was the only school in Region Seven to receive superior ratings. Ruby Dean King was crowned Homecoming Queen by King Ira Hebert on March 14, 1941, with the ball being held at Dalton Hall. After the coronation of the queen, the Glee Club sang for the first time the school Alma Mater, composed and directed by Mary Pfendt, vocal instructor at MCHS. The dance music was provided by Billy Shaw and his orchestra. The Class of 1941 presented medals and awards won by the following graduates of Morgan City High School at the commencement exercises held at the Dalton Hall on June 5: P.T.A. medals, Barbara Snell and Jimmy Russell; science awards, Arlin Chauvin and Lloyd Guillory; Shirley Kurzweg home economics award, Doris Miss; American Legion medals, Rilma Jarrett and Patrick H. Kenny Jr.; Henry Kahn memorial trophy, Barbara Snell."Morgan City Pupils Presented Awards." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 06 Jun 1941: 10. Class of 1942 The 1941-42 school year faculty included Louis Holmes, Marguerite Campos, Hattie J. Chance, Dorothy Coats, Andrew W. Giordano, William H. Goodwin, Ray Kahn, Earl Lemmon, Annie Lynch, Katherine Fields Michel, Natalie Morris, Mary Pfendt, Alberta Robichaux, Mona Roder and Esmee Ste. Marie. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii. The following day, the United States Congress passed and President Franklin D. Roosevelt signed a Declaration of War against Japan, and on December 11, Germany declared war on the United States. Many students from Morgan City High School were ready to serve and enlisted as soon as possible. On December 19, 1941, the dedication ceremony was held for the new building added to the campus, located between the grammar school and existing high school. It included an auditorium/gymnasium and athletic facilities, a band room for the music department, a cafeteria and rooms for the home economics department. The Class of 1942 held its commencement exercises on May 29. After the MCHS Tiger Band opened with the processional music and Reverend David Baker Boddie delivered the invocation. Barbara Ann Schreier gave a welcoming address to the audience and graduates. The top students in the Class of 1942 each gave their oratories with a patriotic theme: Wanita Boudreaux (Washington), Selwyn P. Rogers Jr. (Jefferson and Franklin), Margaret Klonaris (Lincoln), Janice Loeb (Wilson) and Corinne Peace (Roosevelt and MacArthur). Entertainment for the evening was provided by the Glee Club singing All Men Now Sing, Rejoice (Bach), Wanita Boudreaux and Geraldine Canty then performed a vocal duet of Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring (Bach), and Wanita Boudreaux, Geraldine Canty and Harry P. Gautier sang Old College Hymn. After the presentations of medals, awards and diplomas, the graduates sang the newly written Alma Mater, led by the author, Mary Pfendt. The Class of 1942 included: Class of 1943 In December 1942, Morgan City High School met the standards and was approved for membership in the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools."79 Louisiana Schools Approved by Association." State-Times Rouge, LA 21 Dec 1942: 18. Class of 1944 Class of 1945 Class of 1946 Class of 1947 Principal Harry Simon Hover Sr. (1947-1955) In May of 1926, Harry S. Hover Sr. received his Bachelor's degree in Education from Louisiana State University. Having also completed R.O.T.C. training while in school, he was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. Later in 1926, he began his career as a teacher at Morgan City High School, and in only three years he was promoted to principal in 1929. In 1934, he was promoted to Lieutenant and given command of Company B, 156th Infantry, Louisiana Army National Guard, which he had joined soon after his arrival in Morgan City. By December 1940, he had risen to the rank of Captain when he was called to active duty by the U.S. Army. In August 1944, Hover, by then promoted to Major, shipped out with 102nd Infantry Division to the European Theater of Operations and was engaged in the Rhineland and Central Europe campaigns. After receiving a bullet wound in one arm, he spent the rest of the war recovering in hospitals and was finally discharged from the Army in 1946. Before returning to the U.S., he was promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel and was awarded the Purple Heart and the Silver Star for services above and beyond the call of duty. He remained in the Army Reserve until 1972. He continued to serve as principal until 1955, when he was named Assistant Superintendent of the St. Mary Parish School Board. In 1950, he was elected to begin his service as Morgan City Councilman for the next 16 years. Class of 1948 Class of 1949 Class of 1950 Class of 1951 Class of 1952 Class of 1953 Class of 1954 Class of 1955 Principal Louis Thornberry Holmes (1955-1967) After the departure of Harry S. Hover Sr., Louis T. Holmes once again became principal. Class of 1956 In the 1955-56 session, Morgan City High School once more expanded to meet the needs of a growing population due to the influx of people for jobs created by the oil and gas industry. The original campus on Brashear and Federal Avenues had no more room to expand, so land was acquired on Marguerite Street that had enough acreage for the expansion needs of the school and for the future needs of a football stadium and baseball park. The Class of 1956 was the first class to graduate from the new MCHS campus. Class of 1957 Class of 1958 The Class of 1958 valedictorian was Larry Morris Loeb. The salutatorian was Flavia Verrett.Tiger. Morgan City High School, 1959. Class of 1959 Selected for to attend the American Legion's Boys State were Billy Duet, Paul Conner and Barry Talbot, and Girls State honorees were Barbara Dupont and Lois Mire. The Homecoming King and Queen for the Class of 1959 were Burl Forgey and Janet Thomas. The Sweetheart of 1959 was Valerie Jorden. Class of 1960 Class of 1961 The valedictorian of the Class of 1961 was Eugene Weber and the salutatorian was Janet Freeman.Tiger. Morgan City High School, 1962. Class of 1962 In August 1961, the following members of the Class of 1962 attended the American Legion's Boys State and Girls State on the LSU campus in Baton Rouge: Robert Adams, David Brown, Tim Cheramie, Laraine Freeman, Diane Picou and Dickie Porth. The Class of 1961 Homecoming Queen was Laraine Freeman. A foreign exchange student from Rome, Carla Caporilli, was quite the sensation that school year and she was elected as Sweetheart for 1962. Class of 1963 Class of 1964 Class of 1965 Class of 1966 The Class of 1966 valedictorian was Linda Perez and the salutatorian was John Harlan. Juniors selected for the American Legion's Boys State Andre Chauvin, Douglas Ingram, Warren Stockstill and Randy Wilks; selected for Girls State were Melanie Crim, Jennifer Dupont and Paula Sammons.Tiger. Morgan City High School, 1967. Class of 1967 For the 1966-67 session, Drue McHugh was chosen as Homecoming Queen and Sweetheart Queen. 'Principal Wilton M. Sharkey (1967-1970)' Class of 1968 In 1968, the schools in St. Mary Parish began the process of desegregating the school system. Initially, the parish implemented a "freedom of choice" plan where African-American schools remained open and students could voluntarily choose to attend previously white-only schools. This plan stayed in effect until the 1970-71 school year. Class of 1969 The valedictorian for the Class of 1969 was Jack Harlan.Tiger. Morgan City High School, 1970. Class of 1970 The 1970 school year marked the first year of fully integrated schools in St. Mary Parish. The previously all-black Sumpter Williams High School was converted to an integrated elementary school of the same name. The King and Queen of Homecoming in 1969 were Randy Nicar and Pat Arcemont. The 1970 Sweetheart was Tana Williams. Students selected to attend the American Legion's Boys State and Girls State were: Mary Claire Blakeman, Jim Corbett, Joey Guarisco, Kenny Jackson, Cecile McAdams, Hugh McNeely, Mary Opperman, Paul Ordogne, Gail Rock, Kent St. Germain and Joe Whiting. After the Class of 1970 graduated, the building was renamed Morgan City Junior High School and all future classes were moved to the current location of Morgan City High School. Principal Glen Perkins (1970-1972) Class of 1971 The Class of 1971 was the first class to graduate from Morgan City High School's current location. The Class of 1971's valedictorian was Andrea Saltz, and the salutatorian was Karen Kimbrell. The following awards were presented to graduating seniors: Class of 1972 The King and Queen of Homecoming in 1971 were Joe Johnson and Debbie Kistner. The 1972 Sweetheart was Harriet McHugh. Principal Al J. Belaire (1972-1982) Class of 1973 In August 1972, the following members of the Class of 1973 attended the American Legion's Boys State and Girls State on the LSU campus in Baton Rouge: Virgil Allen, Ralph Bender, Keith Dupre, Wayne Lindsey, Harriet McHugh, Glenda Solar and Lee Vaccari. Class of 1974 Class of 1975 In August 1974, the following members of the Class of 1975 attended the American Legion's Boys State and Girls State on the LSU campus in Baton Rouge: Brian Allen, Roy Austin, Gary Campos, Carla Mills and Rhonda Stansbury. Class of 1976 Class of 1977 Class of 1978 In August 1977, students selected from the Class of 1978 attended the American Legion's Boys State and Girls State on LSU's campus in Baton Rouge. Attending were Michael Banks, Donna Bourque, Brian Jordan, Dwight Landry, Julie Price and Dan Weir. Laura Hover was elected Homecoming Queen in 1977 and Captain was Roy Aucoin. Jackie Montgomery was Sweetheart Queen for 1978. Valedictorian for the Class of 1978 was Kelly Breazeale and the salutatorian was Steve Guarisco. Class of 1979 Class of 1980 Class of 1981 Class of 1982 Principal John P. Weimer (1982-1988) Class of 1983 Class of 1984 Class of 1985 Class of 1986 Class of 1987 Class of 1988 Principal Wendell C. Douglas (1988-1989) Class of 1989 Principal Kenneth E. "Kenny" Alfred (1989-1997) Class of 1990 Class of 1991 Class of 1992 Class of 1993 Class of 1994 Class of 1995 Class of 1996 Class of 1997 Principal Monica Laughlin Mancuso, Ph.D. (1997-2001) Class of 1998 Class of 1999 Class of 2000 Class of 2001 Principal Peter L. "Pete" Boudreaux (2001-2006) Class of 2002 Class of 2003 Class of 2004 Class of 2005 Class of 2006 Principal Milton "Mickey" Fabre (2007- Present) Class of 2008 Class of 2009 Class of 2010 Class of 2011 Class of 2012 Class of 2013 Class of 2014 Class of 2015 In October 2014, a $3,500,000 project, which was first approved in 2013, was completed on a new library, media center, student commons and air conditioner renovations. The design, by Architect Carl Blum of Morgan City, utilized the unused girls’ gym to create potential additional classroom space on a second floor to be constructed, as well as a library and media center on the first floor. A student commons area was created through a renovation of unused locker rooms between the two original gyms and connects the two main wings. The 8,000-square-foot library facilitates stack space, reading areas, computers, multi-media production and storage. A class-sized meeting area is within the library as well as a computer lab. The MCHS Tiger Band competed in Orlando, FL, in Universal Studios Florida's "Music USA Festival" competition and were crowned as the Grand Champions. At the 2015 State Music Rally held at LSU, Breannah Richard, Jahne Bailey, Korhoree Johnson received a "Superior" rating in the Female Trio category, singing a difficult a cappella piece entitled Songbird. Hannah Crochet also received a "Superior" rating in the Female Solo category, singing I Could Have Danced All Night from the musical My Fair Lady. Tyler Hebert was selected as a member of the Louisiana High School Athletic Association Academic All-State Composite Team, as she maintained a perfect 4.0 Grade Point Average in her four years at MCHS. Class of 2016 MCHS Athletics The Early Years 1913-14 In 1913, the final year of Professor Charles E. Carnes' tenure as principal, Morgan City High School won its first state championship in football. 1914-15 1915-16 1916-17 1917-18 1918-19 The Twenties 1922-23 Morgan City High School won its second state championship in football in 1922, and the school fielded a baseball team and basketball teams for girls and boys. Don Maitland, J.Y. Gilmore, Andrew Giordano, Aubrey Budge and John Price all went on to play football for Loyola University. 1923-24 In 1923, MCHS repeated as state champions in football to claim its third title. The Thirties Linden Bonner, Champion Boxer (1931-35) High school boxing began on a competitive basis in Louisiana in 1931 and became one of the state’s most popular and successful sports. The highlight of each season was the state tournament that was held on the LSU campus from 1931 to 1949 and at Blackham Coliseum in Lafayette, LA, from 1950 to 1958. Morgan City High School had one of the most powerful boxing teams in the state those first few years. In 1931, the Morgan City High School boxing team tied for fourth place at the state. In 1932, the team finished tied for second place. In 1933, MCHS finished fourth as a team again. MCHS student Linden Bonner won his weight class in four of the first five Louisiana State High School Boxing Championship Tournaments from 1931-1935. Bonner won the 118-pound class in 1931,"Championship Final Results." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 23 Apr 1931: 15. the 126-pound class in 1933,"The 1933 Champions." State-Times Rouge, LA 10 Apr 1933: 10. the 136-pound class in 1934,"The 1934 State Champions." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 25 Mar 1934: 16. and in 1935, he won the 135-pound class."1935 State Champions." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 31 Mar 1935: 20. In 1932, Bonner finished second in the state in the 126-pound weight class but won the first-ever Brink Cup that year."1932 Champions." State-Times Rouge, LA 04 Apr 1932: 10. The trophy went to the outstanding fighter in the state tournament. Bonner was later the 1936 Southern A.A.U. Champion in the 135-pound class while at Centenary College of Louisiana in Shreveport."Linden Bonner Appears Class of A.A.U. Meet." The Advocate Rouge, LA 31 Mar 1936: 12."Loyola Retains Team A.A.U. Title of Southern A.A.U.." The Advocate Rouge, LA 01 Apr 1936: 15. In 2013, he was inducted to the Louisiana Boxing Hall of Fame, located in Plaquemines, LA, in its inaugural class. 1933-34 In 1933, the MCHS football team lost to eventual state champions Jesuit High School of New Orleans in the playoffs by a score of 6-0."Blue Jays Score 17 First Downs to Three for Tigers." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 10 Dec 1933, sec. 4: 5. Norman Stansbury (halfback) and Rocco Russo (tackle) were honored with All-State 1st Team selections."Toribio, Stansbury, Thomas, Milner Form Backfield on All-State Team." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 10 Dec 1933, sec. 4: 4. The MCHS head coach, James "Big Fuzzy" Brown, started his coaching career in Morgan City in 1931, but left in 1935 to join his twin brother, Ellis “Little Fuzzy” Brown, as his assistant coach to start a new football program at Istrouma High School in Baton Rouge, LA. He took over as head coach in 1950 and won eight state championships in 13 years and was elected to the Louisiana Sports Hall of Fame in 1992. The Forties 1941-42 1947-48 1947-48 On November 5, 1947, the Morgan City High School football team agreed to play Thibodaux High School in the Sugar Cane Bowl on December 7 at Stark Field in Thibodaux, LA, to benefit the local Lions Club."Sugar Cane Bowl Opponents Named." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 06 Nov 1947: 22. The Fifties 1950-51 1951-52 1952-53 1953-54 Urban Henry (Class of 1954) was voted to the football Class A All-State 1st Team as a member of the 1953 MCHS football team."Class A All-State." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 24 Dec 1953: 3-B. 1954-55 In 1954, a growing Morgan City High School moved up to Class AA. The Tigers football team finished the 1954 season with a 10-1 record, losing to Berhman High School in the Class AA semifinals 13-12."Behrman Wins Title by Defeating Tigers." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 11 Dec 1954: 23. 1955-56 In 1955, the football team won nine consecutive games entering the Class AA quarterfinals against Leon Godchaux High School (now East St. John High School) of Reserve, LA. The Tigers played the Wildcats to a 14-14 tie, but lost on first downs 11-8."Reserve Meets Cathedral Team Next Sunday for South Crown." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 04 Dec 1955: 6-D. 1956-57 1957-58 1957 was the inaugural season of Morgan City High School's Tiger Stadium, built for approximately $175,000 and with an initial seating capacity of 7,000."Morgan City, Texans in Tidelands Bowl Tonight." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 28 Nov 1957: 38. The Tigers went 10-0 to win the District 5-AA Championship. After the regular season, on Thanksgiving night MCHS played the Bishop Byrne High School Shamrocks of Port Arthur, TX, who had a 7-1-1 record for their season, in the first Tidelands Bowl in Tiger Stadium. The Tigers won the game convincingly by the score of 39-6."Morgan City, Bishop Byrne in Tidelands Bowl." State-Times Rouge, LA 26 Nov 1957: 4-C. MCHS won the Class AA Football State Championship against Homer High School by the score of 19-7, and ended the season with a perfect record of 13-0. In the 1957 season, The Tigers never had less than a twelve-point lead over every opponent. Bill Vincent was named the Class AA Outstanding Player and both he and Dave Cavalier were voted to the Class AA All-State 1st Team. Dave Kahn and Jimmy Simmons were selected to the All-State 2nd and 3rd teams respectively."Four Area Stars On LSWA 'AA' Honor Squad." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 29 Dec 1957: 3-C. 1958-59 In the 1958 football season, the Tigers extended their winning streak to 19 games until losing to St. Francis de Sales High School (later Vandebilt Catholic High School) of Houma, LA, by the score of 6-0. On Thanksgiving night 1958, Morgan City High and Jonesboro-Hodge High School met in the second Tidelands Bowl, with MCHS winning by a score of 19-7."Morgan City Takes Bowl Win, 19-7." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 28 Nov 1958: 3-C. The Tigers entered the playoffs as the District 5-AA Champions with a 10-2 record, having lost both games by a total of seven points. Facing Opelousas High School in the opening bi-district round, MCHS pulled away by a score of 33-14. In the Class AA State Semifinals, Morgan City High faced the eventual State Champion Leon Godchaux High School (now East St. John High School) from Reserve, LA, and lost by a score of 31-6. Dave Cavalier and Burl Forgey were voted to the 1958 Associated Press Class AA All-State 1st Team. Cavalier ran for over 1,000 yards and was a unanimous choice. This was Cavalier's second consecutive All-State selection."All-Star Berth to Tom Harvey." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 20 Dec 1958: 28. The 1958 Tigers baseball team were the District 5-AA Champions. At the 1959 Louisiana State Track and Field Championships, Dave Cavalier won the Class AA State Championship in the 120-Yard High Hurdles. The Sixties 1960-61 On December 2, 1960, Morgan City High faced off against Breaux Bridge High School from Breaux Bridge, LA, in the 4th Annual Tidelands Bowl in Morgan City's Tiger Stadium. The Tigers won the game by a score of 26-13."Morgan City Posts Tidelands Bowl Win." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 03 Dec 1960: 6-C. 1961-62 On November 17, 1961, the 9-0 MCHS football team met the Crowley High School Gents in the 5th Annual Tidelands Bowl at Morgan City's Tiger Stadium, this time for the District 5-AA title. The Tigers defeated Crowley 27-6 to win the District 5-AA Championship."Bi-Ditrict Grid Playoffs Slated Friday. Morgan City Rolls." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 19 Nov 1961: 7-C. The following week, the Tigers faced Thibodaux High School in the opening round of the playoffs in Thibodaux, LA. Morgan City High had beaten Thibodaux High earlier in the season 32-7, but the Tigers lost this game 21-7 to finish the season with a 10-1 record."Thibodaux Raps Morgan City, 21-7." State-Times Rouge, LA 25 Nov 1961: 2-B. Halfback Willie "Wimpy" Galloway was voted Class AA All-State 1st Team."1961 All-State Class AA." State-Times Rouge, LA 12 Dec 1961: 4-D. 1962-63 1963-64 1964-65 1965-66 In 1965, Morgan City High School and Central Catholic High School (Morgan City) both advanced to the state football finals, a rare occurrence for a small town. In the State Class AA Finals played in Morgan City, MCHS lost to LaRose-Cut Off High School (now South Lafourche High School) on a muddy field in a driving rainstorm by the score of 6-0."Larose Takes Class AA Title." State-Times Rouge, LA 18 Dec 1965: 3-B. That same night in the State Class B Finals played in Arcadia, LA, Central Catholic tied Arcadia High School 7-7, but lost on the tiebreaker of 1st downs 12-8."First Downs Give Arcadia Class B Title." State-Times Rouge, LA 18 Dec 1965: 3-B. 1966-67 1967-68 1968-69 In the 1968 football season, Randy Nicar was voted Class AAA All-State 1st Team offensive tackle and Barry Boudreaux was voted All-State 2nd Team fullback."All-State Triple-A Stars." State-Times Rouge, LA 30 Dec 1968: 5-C. 1969-70 The 1969 football season saw Randy Nicar repeat as Class AAA All-State 1st Team offensive tackle and Barry Boudreaux was again voted All-State 2nd Team fullback."Triple-A All-State Team." State-Times Rouge, LA 29 Dec 1969: 4-C. The Seventies 1970-71 The 1970-71 MCHS basketball team finished the regular season as the District 6-AAA Runner-Up, but were bounced in the opening game of the playoffs by Northside High School of Lafayette, LA, to end the season with an 18-10 record. Doug Love and Tommy Talley were voted All-District 1st Team. Harry Williams and Rickey Burke were selected All-District 2nd Team and Calvin Malveaux received All-District Honorable Mention. The 1971 Tiger baseball team were the District 6-AAA Champions and the Class AAA Baseball State Runner-Up, losing to Peabody High School of Alexandria, LA by the score of 1-0. Pitcher Harry Hover threw a two-hitter, striking out eight, but the two hits were a lead-off double and a one-out triple in the first inning which proved to be enough. The Tigers finished the season with a 14-2 record."Peabody Takes Triple-A Title; Melville Wins." State-Times Rouge, LA 17 May 1971: 5-D. Harry Hover finished with a record of 9-2, pitched 11 out of 16 games and threw 3 shutouts and 3 one-hitters."Peabody Heads All-State AAA." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 28 May 1971: 4-C. Harry Hover and first baseman Tommy Brunson were selected to the Class AAA All-State 1st Team. Members of the 1971 baseball team were Harry Hover, Thomas Brunson, Kim Boudreaux, Tyrone Davis, Kirk Eues, Dale Fromenthal, Chris Guidry, Mark Alfred, Randy Newlin, Kevin Berard, Donald Lajaunie, P.J. Guarisco, Gerald Ohmer, David Tabor and Danny Thompkins, who were led by head coach Ronnie Dees and assistant coach Tim Zaunbrecher. 1971-72 1972-73 The Tigers football team were the 1972 District 6-AAA Champions and the top-ranked team in the state with an 11-0 record when they advanced to the state Class AAA quarterfinals, losing to Denham Springs 21-7."Yellow Jackets Move Into Semis By Mauling Morgan City by 21-7." State-Times Rouge, LA 25 Nov 1972: 20-A. In 1973, Morgan City High School won the Class AAA Baseball State Championship by beating Bossier High School 7-3. Three MCHS players accounted for all of the runs in the championship game. David Richardson, who went three for three in the MCHS-Bossier finale, also went nine for nine in the playoffs. Of those nine hits, two went for extra bases - a double and a home run. Chris Guidry went three for four (with two doubles), and D.J. Duval went three for three. Pitcher Mark Alfred finished the season with a 10-0 record with 108 strikeouts. The Louisiana Sports Writers Association voted Tigers Coach Tim Zaunbrecher Class AAA Baseball "Coach of the Year." Mark Alfred and Danny Thompkins were voted to the Class AAA All-State 1st Team."Klug Named To Triple-A All-State 9." State-Times Rouge, LA 28 May 1973: 6-C. Members of the 1973 baseball teams were Danny Tompkins, Jimmy Johnson, Dale Fromenthal, Nick Arnie, D.J. Duval, Mark Alfred, Chris Guidry, Dennis Stoker, Kent Nicar, Kevin Berard, Kirk Eues, Steve McCleary, Danny Gray, Carlton Green and David Richardson. The Tigers were led by Head Coach Tim Zaunbrecher and Assistant Coach Louis Lipari. 1973-74 Morgan City High School moved up to Class AAAA in 1973, and the Tigers football team entered the playoffs having finished second in District 5-AAAA with an 8-2 record, but lost in the opening round to Istrouma High School in Baton Rouge by a score of 7-0."Morgan City Gives Istrouma Trouble Before Bowing Out." State-Times Rouge, LA 17 Nov 1973: 2-B. 1974-75 On December 6, 1974, Morgan City High won the 1974 Class AAAA Cross Country State Championship running on a two-mile course on the LSU Golf Course. The Tigers finished with 87 points, followed by Lake Charles High School with 120 points and Lafayette High School with 163 points. The Tigers football team finished the 1974 regular season as District 5-AAAA Champions with a perfect 10-0 record. Selected to the 1974 District 5-AAAA All-District 1st Team Offense were Kent Nicar, Mark Banks, Carl LaCoste, Curtis Landry and David McGuire. Voted to the 1st Team Defense were Mike Davis, Clarence McGuire and Kent Nicar. Chosen to the 2nd Team Offense were Gerald Polaski, James Broussard and Cecil Hernandez, and on 2nd Team Defense, Billy Galey, Dan Brown and Tim Tregle were elected."Tigers Pace 5-AAAA Picks." Sunday Advocate Rouge, LA 24 Nov 1974: 9-I. The No. 3-ranked Tigers beat Capitol High School of Baton Rouge in the opening game 29-27, but lost in the semifinals against Sulphur High School (Sulphur, LA) by a score of 20-14."Tornado Kayoes Tigers." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 23 Nov 1974: 6-C. Kent Nicar was voted to the 1974 Class AAAA All-State 1st Team as a defensive back by the Louisiana Sports Writers Association."Class AAAA All-State Football." State-Times Rouge, LA 23 Dec 1974: 7-C. Kent Nicar was also selected by the New York Yankees in the 11th Round of the 1975 Major League Baseball Draft, but chose to sign a football scholarship with LSU."State Has 13 Drafted By Majors." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 05 Jun 1975: 2-C. 1975-76 In 1975, the Tigers football team finished the regular season as District 5-AAAA Co-Champions and advanced to the state Class AAAA quarterfinals, losing to Neville High School in Monroe, LA, by a score of 24-6, finishing the season with a record of 8-3-1."Lane Passes Neville Past Morgan City." Morning Advocate Rouge, LA 29 Nov 1975: 5-C. The Eighties 1980-81 1981-82 1983-84 In 1984, Morgan City High School won the Class AAA Softball State Championship. 1984-85 1985-86 1986-87 1987-88 The 1988 Tiger baseball team were the District 7-AAA Champions under first-year Coach Gayle Robinson Jr. 1988-89 The 1989 Tiger baseball team, under Head Coach Gayle Robinson and Assistant Coach Tim Hymel, were the District 7-AAA Champions. MCHS advanced to the playoffs for the 12th time since 1973."Rain postpones Class AAA final." Sunday Advocate Rouge, LA 14 May 1989: 11C. In the Regionals, the Tigers defeated Franklinton 16-4. In the finals at Tiger Diamond, MCHS lost to undefeated and repeat champion Alexandria High School by the score of 10-4."Alexandria wins AAA title." State-Times Rouge, LA 16 May 1989: 1-C. The Tigers finished the season with a 23-7 record and were Class AAA Baseball State Runner-Up. The members of the 1989 team were: 1989-90 The boy's basketball team won 35 straight games to advance to the Class AAA semifinals in the Louisiana High School Athletic Association's Top 24 Tournament. The Tigers lost to the eventual state champions from Pineville High School 67-64 in overtime at LSU's Pete Maravich Assembly Center."Pineville KOs Morgan City to advance to AAA final." State-Times Rouge, LA 08 Mar 1990: 8-D. Joey Brown was voted the Class AAA Outstanding Player, and he and fellow Senior Jason Singleton were voted Class AAA All-State 1st Team."Morgan City's Brown voted top AAA honor." State-Times Rouge, LA 04 Apr 1990: 4-D. The Lady Tigers basketball team finished their season with a 28-3 record, losing to Salmen High School in the Class AAA quarterfinals. The season also capped a great career for Keisha Johnson, as she was also voted to the Class AAA All-State 1st Team for girl's basketball. The Nineties 1990-91 1991-92 1992-93 1993-94 1994-95 1995-96 1996-97 1997-98 1998-99 1999-2000 The New Millennium 2000-01 2001-02 2002-03 2003-04 2005-06 2006-07 2007-08 2008-09 2009-10 2010-Present 2010-11 In Tigers basketball, Shawn Long was voted 2011 District 8-AAAA MVP, Defensive MVP and All-District 1st Team. 2011-12 2012-13 2013-14 2014-15 The 2015 Tigers baseball team members voted to the District 7-AAAA All-District 1st Team were Ethan Scioneaux, Abram Hartley and Matt Lorenzo. Elected to the 2nd Team were Rhett Fryou, Brady Fryou, Phillip Hutchinson and Alex Brocato. Evan Stadalis and Marquis Charles received Honorable Mention. The 2015 Lady Tigers softball team members voted to the District 7-AAAA All-District 1st Team were Brandi Ingram,Tyler Hebert and Celestina Williams. Elected to the 2nd Team were Aliya Green, Kennedy Hebert and Dwanna LeBeau. Katelyn Alvarez, Scottie Metrejean, Mattie Rivere, Brandi Albarado and Alaysia Williams received Honorable Mention. Members of the MCHS Track & Field team won the Class AAAA 4x100 Relay State Championship, with McDonogh 35 High School (New Orleans) taking second place and Warren Easton High School (New Orleans) placing third. The team not only ran the fastest time in the Class AAAA meet at 41.42, but their time was the fastest among all teams in Classes 5A-C in their respective state finals. The time was not only a personal record but also a school record. The relay team members were Kevon Marsh, Keshawn Marshell, Tierrell Jones and Jaylen Jones. 2015-16 The Lady Tiger Bowlers had an impressive run through the state playoffs, but dropped a hard-fought battle to top-seeded Central of Baton Rouge in the state championship match, finishing the season as State Runner-Up. There are no classifications in bowling, which means that out of all the girls bowling teams in Louisiana, MCHS finished second in the state this season. Quiz Bowl 1973-74 Members of the 1973-74 Prep Quiz Bowl team were Bob Croyle (captain), Bob Bourgeois, Mike Williams and Gary Campos. Faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Mr. Roger Busbice. 1974-75 Members of the 1974-75 Prep Quiz Bowl team were Gary Campos (captain), Brian Allen, Lance Haase and Bob Bourgeois. Alternates were Tony Boutté, Catherine Provost, Shawn Sharkey and Barry Birdwell. Faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Mr. Roger Busbice. 1975-76 1976-77 1977-78 Members of the 1977-78 Prep Quiz Bowl team were Brian Jordan (captain), Easton Glynn, Bob Coleman, Mike Naquin and Cindy Rogers (alternate). Faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Mr. Roger Busbice. After a year on the waiting list, the Prep Quiz Bowl team of 1977-78 finally got the chance to compete on WYES-TV New Orleans. In their first match the team defeated Archbishop Blenk High School of Gretna by a score of 240-60. In the next round, they defeated the Academy of the Sacred Heart of New Orleans 260-180. In the quarterfinals, they defeated John F. Kennedy High School of New Orleans 240-160, advancing to the semifinals to face East Jefferson High School of Metairie, LA. Unfortunately, the team was narrowly defeated by a score of 185-160. 1978-79 1979-80 Members of the 1979-80 team were Bob Coleman (captain), Jack Burleigh, André Thibodeaux, Edward Askew and Laurent Brown (alternate). The team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans. Faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Mr. Roger Busbice. 1980-81 Members of the 1980-81 team were Bob Coleman (captain), Jack Burleigh, André Thibodeaux, Edward Askew and Laurent Brown (alternate). The team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans. The faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Ms. Phyllis Boudreaux. 1981-82 Members of the 1981-82 Varsity Quiz Bowl team were Warren McCann (captain), Butch Wilson, André Thibodeaux, Buddy Lloyd and Dianne Blackwell (alternate). The Varsity Quiz Bowl team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans on December 9. Members of the newly-formed 1981-82 Cajun Quiz Bowl team were Mark Fenn (captain), Jeff Halfen, Gene Forgey, David Hardy, Kenneth Henderson (alternate) and Jude Aucoin (alternate). The Cajun Quiz Bowl team competed in November at the University of Southwestern Louisiana (now UL-Lafayette) against a team from Breaux Bridge High School. The faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Ms. Phyllis Boudreaux. 1982-83 Members of the 1982-83 Varsity Quiz Bowl team were André Thibodeaux (captain), David Rathbun, Lawrence Bell, Butch Wilson and Bobby Keeling (alternate). The Varsity Quiz Bowl team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans. Members of the 1982-83 Cajun Quiz Bowl team were Kristie Tregle (captain), Shawn Stephens, Jude Aucoin and Richard Aycock. The Cajun Quiz Bowl team competed in Lafayette against Erath High School. The faculty sponsors were Ms. Beryl Guidry and Ms. Phyllis Boudreaux. 1983-84 Members of the 1983-84 Varsity Quiz Bowl team were Richard Aycock (captain), Shawn Stephens, Todd Wadhams, Bobby Keeling and Steve Westbrook (alternate). The Varsity Quiz Bowl team competed against Covington High School on January 14th on WYES-TV New Orleans. Members of the 1983-84 Cajun Quiz Bowl team were Kathleen Watson (captain), Stephen Insler, Frank Lin and Stephen Wilson and Joell Keller (alternate). The Cajun Quiz Bowl team competed in Lafayette and was defeated in the first round by New Iberia Senior High School. The faculty sponsor was Ms. Beryl Guidry. 1984-85 Members of the 1984-85 Varsity Quiz Bowl team were Frank Lin (captain), Stephen Insler, Stephen Wilson and Bobby Keeling. The Varsity Quiz Bowl team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans. Members of the 1984-85 Cajun Quiz Bowl team were Bobby Keeling (captain), Stephen Insler, Frank Lin, Stephen Wilson and Joell Keller (alternate). In November, the Cajun Quiz Bowl team travelled to the tournament in Lafayette and defeated Vermilion Catholic High School of Abbeville in the first round by the score of 515-345. They then faced Lafayette High School in the second round. The faculty sponsor was Ms. Beryl Guidry. 1985-86 Members of the 1985-86 Varsity Quiz Bowl team were Stephen Insler (captain), David Giroir, Scott Lin, Chris Russo and Michael Dismer (alternate). The Varsity Quiz Bowl team competed on WYES-TV New Orleans. Notable Alumni Merlin O'Neill (1898-1981), Class of 1915 United States Coast Guard Vice-Admiral Merlin O'Neill (1898-1981) served as the tenth Commandant of the United States Coast Guard from 1950-1954, appointed by President Harry S. Truman. Though he was born in Ohio, he graduated from MCHS in 1915. In 1942, O'Neill assumed command of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Leonard_Wood_(APA-12) USS Leonard Wood ''(APA-12)], which was training for the invasion of North Africa. As skipper of ''Leonard Wood, O'Neill also participated in the Allied invasion of Sicily in 1943, where he was awarded the Legion of Merit for exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services during the landings. After Leonard Wood was transferred to the Pacific theater, O'Neill participated in the landings in the Gilbert Islands in 1943 and the Marshall Islands in 1944. Edwin Hawley "Eddie" Dyer (1899-1964), Class of 1917 Rice Institute Class of 1936,"Eddie Dyer To Get Bachelor's Degree." St. Petersburg Times Petersburg, FL 06 Jun 1936, sec. 2: 2. Southwest Conference All-Conference baseball (1919, 1920, 1921) Major League Baseball St. Louis Cardinals Pitcher (1922-1927) and Manager (1946–1950), 1946 St. Louis Cardinals World Series Championship, MLB The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award (1946), Louisiana Sports Hall of Fame (1966). Born in 1899 to Joseph and Alice Natili Dyer, Edwin Hawley "Eddie" Dyer (1899-1964) was an outstanding athlete as part of the MCHS Class of 1917. He was quarterback and captain of the football team and finished third in the 880 yard run in the State Rally at LSU. He lettered in three sports (football, baseball, track) at Rice Institute (now Rice University), winning the Southwest Conference championship in the broad jump and earning a berth on the All-SWC football team in 1920. He was the Owl’s football captain in 1921. He was also All-SWC in each of his three years of varsity baseball (1919, 1920, 1921). Dyer left school two credits short of graduation in 1922 when Branch Rickey gave him a $2,500 bonus to sign with the Cardinals. The money paid off his father's debts and put his youngest brother, Sammy, through one year of college. In 1936, Dyer completed requirements for his bachelor's degree from Rice. In Major League Baseball, he was a left-handed pitcher and manager for the St. Louis Cardinals from 1922-1944 and 1946-1950. From 1939-1941, he was manager of the Texas League's Houston Buffaloes, the farm team for the St. Louis Cardinals. In 1946, Dyer's first season at the helm of the Cardinals, the Redbirds defeated the Brooklyn Dodgers in a thrilling National League season that featured the first postseason playoff in baseball history, then bested the favored Boston Red Sox in the seven-game 1946 World Series. He was also named Major League Manager of the Year in 1946. Peter Roussel Norman (1903-1975), Class of 1919 Cornell University Class of 1925, President of Norman-Breaux Lumber Co. (1932-1950s), Organizer and Senior Vice President of Citizens National Bank of Morgan City, Art CollectorNew Orleans Museum of Art. A Kaleidoscope of art: the Sunny and Roussel Norman collection. New Orleans, LA, 1960. and Philanthropist, donating land and gifts for Morgan City Lake End Park, Norman Park, Morgan City Public Library, Morgan City Municipal Auditorium, Morgan City High School and Lakewood Hospital, as well as major donations to the New Orleans Museum of Art, New Orleans Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra, New Orleans Repertory Theatre and Public Television WYES."P.R. Norman Funeral Today." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 29 Sep 1975: 16. Ralph Anthony Squires Jr., Ph.D. (1906-1962), Class of 1921 Dean of Fine Arts (1954-1962), McNeese State University. Ralph Anthony Squires Jr. was born in Morgan City in 1906 and attended Morgan City High School, the University of Southwestern Louisiana, and Chicago Musical College. Squires studied piano in New Orleans, Paris, Boston, and Chicago and taught music at Iowa State Teachers College in Cedar Falls, Iowa, and at Centenary College in Shreveport, Louisiana. Squires served with the U.S. Army field artillery of the Tenth Mountain Division in Italy during World War II. In 1960, Squires was a piano soloist for the Lake Charles Civic Symphony’s performance of George Marshall’s An Irish Overture. After Squires' death in 1962, McNeese named Ralph Squires Recital Auditorium in the Shearman Fine Arts Center in his honor. Donald McKee Maitland, Class of 1925 Loyola University New Orleans Class of 1929, Loyola football (1925-1928) and baseball (1926-1929), Football All-American (1927, 1928), Loyola Wolf Pack Hall of Fame (1996). While at Loyola, he played football under legendary coach Clark Shaughnessy. Urban Henry (1935-1979), Class of 1954 Georgia Tech Class of 1957, selected by the Los Angeles Rams in the 4th Round of the 1958 NFL Draft, defensive lineman in the Canadian Football League & National Football League (1958-1964), playing for the British Columbia Lions, Edmonton Eskimos, Los Angeles Rams, Green Bay Packers and the Pittsburgh Steelers. M. David Stirling (David Kahn), Class of 1957 Tulane University Law School Class of 1965, California State Assemblyman, 64th District (1976–1982), Candidate for California Attorney General (1982 & 1998), General Counsel for the California Agricultural Labor Relations Board (1982-1988), California Chief Deputy Attorney General (1990-1998), Author of Green Gone Wild: Elevating Nature Above Human Rights ''(2008).Stirling, M. David. Green Gone Wild: Elevating Nature Above Human Rights. Bellvue, WA: Merril Press, 1960. '''Kenneth E. "Kenny" Alfred, Class of 1968' Nicholls State University Class of 1972, Nicholls Colonels baseball (1969-1972), Member of 1970 NCAA Baseball College Division Championship Runner-Up Team,"San Fernando Wins Title, 2-1." San Diego Union Diego, CA 07 Jun 1970, sec. H: 11. selected by the Atlanta Braves in the 12th Round of the 1972 Major League Baseball Draft,"Local Boys In June Draft." The Times-Picayune Orleans, LA 25 Jun 1972, sec. 6: 12. Nicholls State University Athletics Hall of Fame, both as an individual inductee and as a member of the 1970 Colonels baseball team. Margaret Ann "Maggie" Neale, Ph.D., Class of 1969 Adams Distinguished Professor of Management, Stanford Graduate School of Business, Davis Award for Lifetime Achievement, Stanford GSB (2011), Graduate School of Business Trust Faculty Fellow, Stanford GSB (2011), Member, Society of Organizational Behavior (2004), Fellow, Academy of Management (2001), Northeast Louisiana University School of Pharmacy Alumna of the Year (1993). Dr. Margaret A. Neale is the Adams Distinguished Professor of Management at the Graduate School of Business at Stanford University. She was the Graduate School of Business John G. McCoy-Banc One Corporation Professor of Organizations and Dispute Resolution from 2000-2012. Trust Faculty Fellow in 2011-2012 and in 2000-2001. From 1997-2000, she was the Academic Associate Dean of the Graduate School of Business at Stanford University. Prior to joining Stanford’s faculty in 1995, she was the J.L. and Helen Kellogg Distinguished Professor of Dispute Resolution and Organizations at the J.L. Kellogg Graduate School of Management at Northwestern University. She received her Bachelor's degree in Pharmacy from Northeast Louisiana University, her Master's degrees from the Medical College of Virginia and Virginia Commonwealth University and her Ph.D. in Business Administration from the University of Texas. She began her academic career as a member of the faculty at the Eller School of Management of the University of Arizona. Professor Neale's major research interests include bargaining and negotiation, distributed work groups, and team composition, learning, and performance. She is the author of over 70 articles on these topics and is a co-author of three books: Organizational Behavior: A Management Challenge (third edition) (with L. Stroh and G. Northcraft) (Erlbaum Press, 2002); Cognition and Rationality in Negotiation (with M.H. Bazerman) (Free Press, 1991); Negotiating Rationally (with M.H. Bazerman) (Free Press, 1992); and one research series Research on Managing in Groups and Teams (with Elizabeth Mannix) (Emerald Press). She is or has served on the editorial boards of the Administrative Science Quarterly, Journal of Applied Psychology, Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes, International Journal of Conflict Management, and Human Resource Management Review. In addition to her teaching and research activities, Professor Neale has conducted executive seminars and management development programs in the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Holland, Switzerland, Brazil, Thailand, France, Canada, Nicaragua, the People's Republic of China, Hong Kong, United Arab Emirates, Mexico, Israel, and Jamaica for public agencies, city governments, health care and trade associations, universities, small businesses and Fortune 500 corporations in the area of negotiation skills, managerial decision making, managing teams, and workforce diversity. She is the faculty director of three executive programs at Stanford University: Influence and Negotiation Strategies, Managing Teams for Innovation and Success, and the Executive Program for Women Leaders. Professor Neale holds the following degrees: BSP 1972, Pharmacy, Northeast Louisiana University; MS 1974, Hospital Pharmacy Administration, Medical College of Virginia; MS 1977, Psychology, Virginia Commonwealth University; Ph.D. 1982, Business Administration, University of Texas. Professional Experience At Stanford since 1995. 2011 Davis Award for Lifetime Achievement Graduate School of Business Trust Faculty Fellow 2011-2012; James and Doris McNamara Faculty Fellow 2006-07; Graduate School of Business Trust Faculty Fellow for 2000-01; Chaired Professor 1999 - Present; Stanford Graduate School of Business Academic Associate Dean 1997-00; Kellogg Chaired Professor 1990-95; Associate Professor 1988-90; Visiting Associate Professor, Graduate School of Management, Northwestern Univ., 1987-88; Assistant-Associate Professor, Eller Graduate School of Business, Univ. of Arizona, 1982-88 Lee Hover, Class of 1973 University of Oklahoma Class of 1978, Member of Oklahoma Sooners 1974 and 1975 National Championship football teams, Oklahoma Sooners baseball (1978), selected by the Cincinnati Reds in the 25th Round of the 1978 Major League Baseball Draft."Another shot at the "bigs" in another sport." Eugene Register-Guard OR 31 Jul 1979: 1C. Lee Hover, a 1973 graduate of MCHS, played receiver for the University of Oklahoma under Coach Barry Switzer from 1974-1977. He was on the Sooners team that won back-to-back National Championships in 1974 and 1975. Unfortunately for Hover's personal stats, Oklahoma was running a Wishbone offense which rarely threw the ball and he was sharing playing time with other receivers, despite being the fastest player on the team (he was also the shortest player on the team). After finishing his eligibility in football, he played for the Sooners baseball team for the 1978 season. In 1978, Hover was selected by the Cincinnati Reds in the 25th Round of the MLB Draft. He played in the Minors for two years with the Billings (MT) Mustangs, Eugene (OR) Emeralds and the Greensboro (NC) Hornets. Robert T. Croyle, Ph.D., Class of 1974 Director, Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences at the National Cancer Institute, recipient of the American Psychological Association Nathan Perry Career Service to Health Psychology Award in 2009, an APA Presidential Citation for science and leadership in 2012, the NIH Merit Award in 1999, 2002 and 2008, the NIH Director’s Award in 2000 and the NIH Office of the Director Honor Award in 2013. In 2014, he received the Distinguished Achievement Award from the American Society of Preventive Oncology. Dr. Robert Croyle was appointed director of the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) in July 2003. In this role, he is responsible for overseeing a research portfolio and operating budget of nearly a half billion dollars and serves on NCI’s Scientific Program Leaders governance group. As a division, DCCPS covers a wide range of scientific domains and disciplines, including epidemiology, behavioral science, surveillance, cancer survivorship, and health services research. He previously served as the division’s associate director for the Behavioral Research Program, leading its development and expansion. Before coming to NCI in 1998, he was professor of psychology and a member of the Huntsman Cancer Institute at the University of Utah in Salt Lake City. Prior to that, he was a visiting investigator at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center in Seattle, visiting assistant professor of psychology at the University of Washington, and assistant professor of psychology at Williams College in Massachusetts. Dr. Croyle received his Ph.D. in social psychology from Princeton University in 1985 and graduated Phi Beta Kappa with a BA in psychology from the University of Washington in 1978. His research has examined how individuals process, evaluate, and respond to cancer risk information, including tests for inherited mutations in BRCA1 and BRCA2. His research has been published widely in professional journals in behavioral science, public health, and cancer, and he has edited two volumes: Mental Representation in Health and Illness (1991) and Psychosocial Effects of Screening for Disease Prevention and Detection (1995). He is co-editor of the Handbook of Cancer Control and Behavioral Science (2009) and co-author of Making Data Talk: Communicating Data to The Public, Policy Makers and The Press (2009). Dr. Croyle is a member of the Academy of Behavioral Medicine Research, a Fellow of the Society of Behavioral Medicine, a Fellow of the American Psychological Association, and a recipient of several awards for his research and professional service. His efforts on journal editorial boards includes being associate editor for Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention, and consulting editor for Health Psychology and the British Journal of Health Psychology. Dr. Croyle received the American Psychological Association Nathan Perry Career Service to Health Psychology Award in 2009, and an APA Presidential Citation for science and leadership in 2012. Dr. Croyle received the NIH Merit Award in 1999, 2002 and 2008. He received the NIH Director’s Award in 2000 and the NIH Office of the Director Honor Award in 2013. In 2014, he received the Distinguished Achievement Award from the American Society of Preventive Oncology. Susan Hendrix Brumfield, Ph.D., Class of 1975 Professor of Music Education, Texas Tech University School of Music. Dr. Susan Brumfield is Professor of Music Education at Texas Tech University and holds a Ph.D. in Music Education from the University of Oklahoma. She is known throughout the United States and Europe as a clinician, consultant, author, composer, arranger and choral conductor. Dr. Brumfield is the author Jean Ritchie’s Kentucky Mother Goose, a book and CD memoir with American folk legend Jean Ritchie, which features rare and never-before-seen illustrations by Maurice Sendak. Other publications include Hot Peas and Barley-O: Children’s Songs and Games from Scotland and Over the Garden Wall: Children’s Songs and Games from England. Dr. Brumfield is currently working on Giro Giro Tondo: Children’s Songs and Games from Italy. She is a contributing author for John Jacobson’s Music Express Magazine and McGraw Hill’s Music Studio. An internationally recognized expert in the Kodály approach, Dr. Brumfield is the author of First, We Sing! Kodály-Inspired Teaching in the Music Classroom (Hal Leonard), a set of Kodály-based of curriculum and resource materials for K-5 music. This comprehensive series includes the Teacher’s Guide, Teaching Strategies for Primary Grades, Teaching Strategies for Intermediate Grades, Practice Activities for Rhythmic and Melodic Elements and First, We Sing: Songbooks One and Songbook Two. Forthcoming volumes includeSongbook Three, Active Listening in the Music Classroom and Songs for Reading and Writing. Other ancillary materials include applications for interactive whiteboards, student workbooks and classroom materials. Founder and Artistic Director of The West Texas Children’s Chorus, Dr. Brumfield is also in frequent demand throughout the world as a commissioned composer and guest conductor. Her choral music is published with Hal Leonard Music, Colla Voce Music and BriLee/Carl Fischer, and includes more than forty titles. With four choirs consisting of singers from Kindergarten through college, the West Texas Children’s Chorus organization serves children throughout the South Plains area, and serves as a teaching lab for TTU Music Education students. In addition to performances with the Texas Tech University Choirs, the Lubbock Chorale and the Lubbock Symphony Orchestra, the choirs have performed at the Texas Music Educators’ Conference, national conferences of the Organization of American Kodály Educators and the Amerian Orff Schulwerk Association, and has been featured in concerts at Carnegie Hall and other prestigious venues in NYC. The choir travels throughout the US on its bi-annual tours. Dr. Brumfield was honored in both 2012 and 2014 with the Texas Tech University College of Visual and Performing Arts Award for Outstanding Research, and as a two-time finalist for the President’s Book Award. In 2015, Dr. Brumfield was the recipient of the Louisiana Tech University Outstanding Alumni Achievement Award. Tony L. Boutté, Ph.D. Class of 1977 Assistant Professor of Vocal Performance, University of Miami Frost School of Music, Carnegie Hall performance of Handel's Messiah (2006) Dr. Tony Boutté (tenor), assistant professor of vocal performance at the University of Miami Frost School of Music, graduated from Louisiana Tech University with a bachelor’s degree in voice and tuba. He went on to receive a Master’s Degree and Performance Certificate from Eastman School of Music, studying with Jan DeGaetani and Marcia Baldwin. Tony then spent the better part of two years in England studying at the Britten-Pears School for Advanced Musical Studies, working with Sir Peter Peers on most of the tenor’s repertoire by Benjamin Britten. While there Tony was selected to perform the world premier of Everyone Sang, a recently found orchestral song by Benjamin Britten. Recently, Tony completed his Doctor of Musical Arts degree at the University of Maryland, studying with François Loup. Tony Boutté made his professional operatic debut as Orfeo in the groundbreaking Monteverdi Cycle produced by Skylight Opera of Milwaukee. Since then he has appeared in a wide range of roles in opera and oratorio of the Baroque and Classical periods. His opera roles include Ottavio in Don Giovanni conducted by Stuart Bedford, Acis in Georg Frideric Handel’s Acis & Galatea with soprano Elizabeth Futral, and Gandhi in the Philip Glass opera Satyagraha, produced by Festspielhaus St. Pölten (Austria). He also sang in Rameau’s Pygmalion with Concert Royal. His oratorio performances include G.F. Handel’s Messiah with Santa Fe Pro Musica, the Evangelist in J.S. Bach’s St. John Passion in Rochester, New York, Bach’s G Minor Mass with the Washington Bach Consort, and J.S. Bach’s Christmas Oratorio with Dayton Bach Society. As an oratorio and concert singer, Tony has performed with top-notch ensembles, including Les Arts Florissants, Tafelmusik, Les Talens Lyriques, Opera Lafayette, Washington Bach Consort, New York Collegium, Les Violons du Roy, Boston Baroque, Orchestra of St. Luke’s, Portland Baroque Orchestra, and Musica Angelica as well as the Santa Fe Opera. He also performs regularly with the ensemble Saints & Sinners, which he co-founded with Colin St. Martin (baroque flute) and Geoffrey Burgess (oboe). Mary Arnie, Class of 1977 Louisiana at Monroe Class of 1981, University of Louisiana at Monroe Athletics Hall of Fame (2011). Arnie, who played at ULM from 1977-81, is the Warhawks' all-time women's tennis wins leader in doubles with 146 and ranks second on the all-time singles wins list with 286. One of just four members of the 100-100 Club (singles/doubles wins), Arnie helped lead the Warhawks to three NCAA Tournaments and a top 20 ranking in three of her four seasons. Arnie and Julie Jones upset the top-ranked doubles tandem in the country from UCLA in the 1980 NCAA Indoor Championship. Dave M. Johnson, Class of 1988 Johnson attended Syracuse University (1988-1992), where, as a junior and senior, he developed into a high scoring small forward. After his senior year, he participated in the now defunct Orlando Classic pre-draft camp/tournament and made the all-tourney team. He had the highest measured vertical leap of all the camp participants (34 inches), was the leading scorer in the tournament (19 points per game) and also won the Slam Dunk Contest. He was selected by the Portland Trail Blazers with the 26th pick in the 1992 NBA Draft. He played one season for Portland before moving on to the Chicago Bulls in his second and final NBA season, for whom he played 17 games in 1993-94. Keisha Johnson Brown (1972-2014), Class of 1989 Tulane University Class of 1994, Tulane Athletics Hall of Fame (2003), Head Coach, Alma College (2009-2014). Keisha Johnson Brown attended Morgan City High School before moving on to Tulane University where she starred for four years. In her 1986 freshmen year at MCHS, the squad finished 4-12 and by the time she was a senior in 1989, the squad was 28-3 and advanced to the Class AAA quarterfinals. She was named Class AAA All-State first-team following that season, and she was the only Morgan City girls’ basketball player since the rebirth of the program to earn first-team all-state honors. She also is one of three former Lady Tigers to participate in the Louisiana Coaches Association All-Star game. After high school, she continued her success where she was a four-year letter winner at Tulane from 1990-94. During her time at Green Wave, Brown earned Metro Conference All-Rookie Team honors as a freshman in 1990-91, claimed second-team All-Metro honors as a sophomore and was tabbed first-team all-conference as a senior. At the conclusion of her career, Brown became the first player in program history to surpass both the 1,000-point and 1,000-rebound plateaus with totals of 1,823 points and 1,048 boards. Her 9.4 rebound-per-game average and 465 offensive boards remain Tulane records. She was elected into the Tulane Athletics Hall of Fame in 2003. Following her collegiate career, Brown played professionally in Finland for Tamperen-Pyrinto from 1994-96 when she averaged 23 points and 15 rebounds per game and was named the league’s Most Valuable Player. She finished her career as a coach, both at the club and high school level and finally finishing in 2009 as Head Coach at Alma College in Michigan. Joey Brown, Class of 1990 Georgetown University Class of 1994, Georgetown basketball (1990-1994), Team Captain (1993, 1994). In a 125-game career, Brown missed only two starts and averaged over 34 minutes per game through his career. In 40 games over four seasons, he played 38 minutes or more in a game. Brown was an All-State point guard from Morgan City and a major recruit for the Hoyas in the spring of 1990. Brown opened his college career with 31 points and 19 assists in his first three games, and soon became the leader in assists and steals for the Hoyas. As the Hoyas battled through the injury to Alonzo Mourning, Brown picked up the scoring as well, scoring a season high 21 against Villanova and posting 13 double-figure scoring efforts. For 1991-92, Brown improved his shooting but also became a force late in games due to his defensive pressure. Brown's 23 points helped Georgetown upset Syracuse at the Carrier Dome, and his 17 point effort against Pitt earned GU a share of the regular season title. For his efforts, Brown was a second team all-Big East selection in 1992. Brown assumed more of a leadership role in the 1992-93 season and he posted 20 double-figure scoring games. Always more a playmaker than a scorer, his 199 assists in 1993 were fourth most in team history, while his 80 steals tied the school record. For his senior season, Brown posted 17 double figure games, including four double-doubles (double figures in points and assists), totaling six for his career. In a 78-67 win over UNLV, Brown became the first Georgetown player to post 1000 points, 400 rebounds, and 500 assists in a career. Leading the team in assists in all but four games his senior season, Brown was an invaluable piece of the puzzle that returned the Hoyas to the NCAA's after a year's absence. Grant Hover Dozar, Class of 2008 LSU Class of 2012, Member of National Championship 2009 LSU Tigers baseball team, recipient of the 2012 Skip Bertman Award as the LSU player that best embodies the spirit of the Fighting Tiger program, and was a member of the 2012 and 2011 SEC Academic Honor Rolls and the 2009 SEC Freshman Academic Honor Roll as a Finance major. At MCHS, Dozar was an Academic All-State selection in baseball, two-time Academic All-State choice in football (quarterback) and three-time All-State selection (2006, 2007, 2008) in baseball. Vernon Larnard Norwood, Class of 2011 LSU Track & Field (2014-2015), National Champion NCAA Indoor and Outdoor 400-meter dash (2015), Anchored NCAA Indoor National Championship 4x400-meter relay team (2014) and NCAA Outdoor National Championship 4x400-meter relay team (2015). Norwood was one of the great 400-meter runners to ever wear the LSU uniform. He swept the NCAA Indoor and NCAA Outdoor titles in the 400-meter dash during his senior season in 2015, becoming the 14th sprinter in collegiate history to sweep NCAA Indoor and NCAA Outdoor titles in the 400-meter dash (or 440-yard dash) in the same season. He anchored the LSU Tigers to a pair of NCAA titles in the 4x400-meter relay during his career with wins indoors in 2014 and outdoors in 2015. Norwood ended his career as the No. 2-ranked 400-meter runner in school history during both seasons with an indoor PR of 45.31 and outdoor PR of 44.44. His Outdoor PR of 44.44 made him the No. 8-ranked performer outdoors in NCAA history on the all-time collegiate Top 10 list. Norwood also ran on six 4x400-meter relay teams to crack LSU’s all-time Top 10 performance list between the indoor and outdoor seasons. In the end, he was a four-time NCAA Champion, eight-time All-American and nine-time All-SEC sprinter in just two seasons at LSU in 2014 and 2015. References Category:Browse